It just felt so Right
by gabriellabay
Summary: Ross and Laura like each other. But life seems to be getting in the way lately. Will they ever admit their feelings? (Raura one-shot)


**Hey guys... Once again, I'm having writers block, and once again I've been watching a lot of Raura stuff today... So... This idea was born! Enjoy.**

Ross and Laura were just friends. At least that's what they would try to tell you. Ross had grown to love Laura, and not just as a friend. Because they had so many interviews together, they had a lot of alone time.

Ross's POV (T_he radio Disney take over)_

These aren't very hard questions, I'm thinking.

"What has been biggest laugh you've had on Austin and Ally season three?"

"I laugh every day on Austin and Ally-"

"-Boo!"

"-well that's good cause..." I kept talking but he wasn't paying attention I was focusing on Laura. How positive she naturally was, how happy she was when talking to fans... How she laughed. How she smiled. I looked up at her and my heart sped up.

I didn't believe it at first, but when I looked at her again butterflies filled my stomach. To be perfectly honest, lately being with Laura, it just feels... so... Right. We finally played a song and I started to relax. Suddenly my phone started to buzz. Calum had just texted me.

_'Dude, the Raura tags are overloading right now'_

_'Um... Ya... About that...' _I think about what I'm about to type, but hey, what's the worst that could happen? '_You don't think Laura likes me do you?' _I hit send before I can think about it. He responds almost immediately_._

'_Whyyyyyy does a certain someone like her?" _Suddenly it hit me. Did I like Laura? Uh, yes? I looked up at her again and agree with myself.

_'Maybe_' I text back. The song is only half way through, so I put away my phone so Laura doesn't see. After some talking, we realize there's only fifteen seconds till we're back on.

Laura's POV (_The_ _kissing scene in Last Chances & Last Dances)_

_"_So why did you and Piper break up?" I say as Ally, as we start to dance. I feel kind of different right now. It's a good different though.

"Because I still have feelings for you-" he says as Austin. Butterflies fill my stomach, and I'm not even sure why. I'm not usually nervous when shooting. "-I guess I've never stopped." He finishes. He looks at me. But this look was different. Something is different. I start to get lost in his eyes.

"I feel the same way..." I keep talking, but I'm getting even more lost in his eyes. I can't help it anymore, being in Ross's arms just feels... so... Right.

"...So I didn't bring a horse or fireworks or anything, and it's a little late, but would you be my prom date?" The butterflies grow bigger and bigger.

"Yes," I say with no need of fake happiness.

When we kissed this time, it surpassed the first two by far. My heart was beating so fast I'm surprised Ross didn't notice. I felt fireworks everywhere. Then we pulled apart and hugged. It was now I realize that I do in fact like Ross Lynch. I couldn't deny it anymore. Who could? But I'll have to keep it to myself of coarse to keep things from being awkward.

Narrator's POV

So it's true they did both like each other. But whether or not they'd ever confess was beyond Raini and Calum's knowledge.

The R5 tours increased, the double interviews seemed to slow, the cast hung out all together less, even the Laura-jokes rarely were mentioned. They were still all really close, but the golden days of Raura seemed to fade after every season break. They still liked each other, but it seemed the less they talked, the less of a spark they felt. And Ross could feel it too. He didn't know how to explain it, but he didn't want that good feeling to go away. He just wasn't sure how to get it back. He thought about when he first realized he liked her. Maybe if he could just get her alone again... No they hadn't had an interview, or anything like that, with just the two of them in a while. He'd have to come up with something...

Ross's POV

"Hey Laura?" I ask one day at rehearsal.

"Yah?" She replies.

"I was thinking, we don't spend a lot of time together much anymore... Do you wanna do a live stream tomorrow?... You know... Just the two of us?"

"Sure that sounds great!" She says with that classic smile on her face.

The next day I promise myself something. Something I've been wanting to do for so long, but now I'm promising myself that I won't back down.

_Later that day..._

"Hey guys, welcome to our live stream!" Laura says. I'm tweeting the link while she introduces me.

"What's up guys!" We started answering people's questions, and, as I suspected, most were Raura questions. I knew this would happen if Laura and I ever did a live stream alone, but it was actually a part of my plan. Laura hadn't answered any of the Raura questions yet so I knew I had to step in.

"Ella from Idaho asks, 'Ross will you ever ask Laura out?'" Laura looks surprised and slightly annoyed that I read that question, but I keep going. "Why yes I am Ella, yes I am. I guess I kinda gave it away right now. But let me do this the right way.

I turn and face towards Laura who seems to shocked to react. "Laura Marano would you go on a date with me?" She gives me a strange look, and I'm suddenly regretting everything. I didn't even say it right! I feel so stupid.

Then I hear the last thing I thought I'd hear right now.

"Sure." I look at her with astonishment.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well I can't turn you down in front of all of our fans can I?" She teased.

I felt so happy I didn't know what to do. I gave her a huge bear hug, and when we let go, we paused in each other's arms. Looking directly at one another, and we started to lean in. I had kissed Laura before, but this wasn't just an action in a script. It was real. When we pulled back she looked almost as stunned as I was.

There was a slight delay, but no matter, the fans still went crazy after two minutes of waiting for the reaction. And along with the fan reactions, Raini ran in the room. Apparently she had been watching while she was eating her lunch. Calum would've ran in too, but he had lost his phone and wasn't watching, but I never forgot the look on his face when we told him!

After over three years, we finally became more than friends. It just felt... so... Right.


End file.
